An achieved technical result is in wider applicability of the SPI device, increased protection of information, and improved characteristics, such as resistance to environmental impacts, higher operating speed, reliability, and multifunctional performance, improvement of mass-dimensional properties and production processability index. The result is achieved by the following: the SPI device Comprises a protective casing and “n” data exchange working planes which where “n” corresponds to the number of communications boards; the unit for storing and processing information (SPI unit) comprises at least one logic board having a switching board and frameless (microcasing) active and passive radio components mounted thereon and combined through a conductor layout of the switching board according to the schematic circuit diagram; and one communication board, each having communication coils being secondary coils of a planar transformer formed when the device for storing and processing information is installed into a device for reading/writing, the at least one communication coil is a power supply channel communication coil and the other coils are information channel communication coils wherein conductive elements of the communication board switching systems are electrically isolated from the protective casing, magnetic core, base, and from the switching layers of the switching board of logic board, one magnetic core produced from thin-layer magnetic conducting material, provided between a base and a communication board, and/or between a logic board and a communication board respectively, the magnetic core is parallel with one surface and adjacent to the surface switching layers of a communication board and electrically isolated from the said switching layers, base material, switching layers of a logic board, wherein switching layers of the logic board switching board are electrically isolated from the base material, magnetic core, and casing material and microelectronic units and radio components are installed on the logic board on the base side, and the electrical coupling components combine the electrical circuit of the logical board and the electrical circuits of the communication boards, and the magnetic cores into a general electrical circuit of the unit for storing and processing information.
FR 2624284 “Carte comportant un composant electronique” (published on 16 Sep. 1989, G06K 19/077) discloses a module comprising electronic components and a base having cells filled with a viscous shockproof medium. The electronic components are placed into the cells and connected with a common board. The module further comprises a loop to provide an electrical connection with the electronic components. Said device has a certain degree of vibration resistance, but it does not have protection against adverse environmental impacts.
SU 1451880 (published on 15 Jan. 1989, H05K 5/06) “Sealed Casing”, RU 2046397 (published on 20 Jun. 1995, G06K 19/12) “Device for Storing and Processing Information”, and RU 2190251 (published on 27 Sep. 2002, G06K 19/18, H05K 7/02) “Device for Storing and Processing Information” disclose a logic board, specifically a multichip module, and microelectronic units, a base with, if required, stiffener ribs and apertures (grooves) in the base, filling material specifically a heat conducting shock-absorbing dielectric material, connecting elements, sealed casing, communication board to provide communication with coupling coils.
Other devices are known, wherein protection against a corrosion and explosion can be used in the other known devices along improved vibration resistance of a module, circuit density and usability.
However, the known devices have certain limitations. For example, SU 1451880 provides a complex combination of specific construction elements and various materials, specifically dielectrics and metal alloys, for sealing a casing, thus significantly decreasing protection of radio components and switchability in said sealed devices from the impact of adverse environment, such as water and matters dissolved in the water, and protection from electromagnetic radiation because casing structure is inhomogeneous, thus resulting in decreased reliability and lasting properties. RU 2190251 provides a complex multilevel sealing system used to contactlessly exchange data, wherein the system is not suitable for portable devices due to its mass-dimensional properties, but it is suitable for the portable, stationary and on-board equipment of complex systems. RU 2046397 provides a device for contactless data exchange, comprising a casing having a bottom provided with an aperture, wherein an insert of alumina ceramics based radio transparent material is placed in the aperture, thus lowering reliability of the device in conditions of mechanic, climatic, and electromagnetic impacts due to inhomogeneity of materials used in the construction, particularly due to low conductivity of the insert material, low mechanical stability of alumina ceramics to vibration and shock loads, and further due to low stability of the construction comprised of various materials to heat shocks caused by a variation in linear expansion factor.
The closest prior art is RU 2133502 (published on 20 Jul. 1999, G06K 19/18, H05K 7/02) “Device for Storing and Processing Information”. RU 2133502 provides a device in the form of a module comprising: a first printed board bearing electronic units connected into microelectronical circuit; information (receive/transmit) coils and electrical power coils; a second multilayer board; a first membrane; a metal base; an outer sealed casing receiving the base, loop, and viscous dielectric material; a third multilayer board, an inner bearing metal casing and a second membrane are used, wherein the information (receiver/transmit) coils and the first membrane are provided on the second multilayer board, while the electrical power coils and the second membrane are provided on the third multilayer board, wherein the second and the third boards are provided on the opposite sides of the base, while the information coils and the electrical power coils are electrically connected with the electronic units through the loop, wherein the first board is provided in the inner bearing casing mounted in the base between the third and the second multilayer board, wherein the space between walls of the inner bearing casing, the first board and the electronic units is filled with viscous dielectric material, and the outer sealed casing is provided as an all-metal casing with apertures used for passing the loop.
Disadvantages of the device are limited applicability, insufficient speed of short-time authentication and identification of subjects and objects, insufficient operational reliability under mechanical loads and electromagnetic radiation, ineffective heat transfer from thermally loaded electronic units, insufficient performance speed, inefficient usage of the device volume, low processability index for manufacturing certain construction elements and device assembly, low maintenance ability, high metal and energy consumption that are caused by the following:
1. Printed boards are provided on the metal base with coils of the printed boards, the coils being oriented inwards from the outer casing walls causing a bigger clearance between coils of the SPI device and coils of the external device for recording and/or reading information, thus lowering resistance to electromagnetic radiation, performance index, and information exchange speed and increasing costs for electrical power energy.
2. A distance for interaction of the SPI device with external devices for reading/recording data is limited, the distance being necessary to enable operation of some user systems, such as e.g. watchdog or gating systems or similar.
3. The inner metal casing is installed in the metal base.
4. A complex structure of the inner metal casing requires large costs for its precise manufacturing.
5. The inner metal casing comprising the printed board with the electronic units is formed as a box, thus hindering access for performing on-the-fly debugging of device during bench tests, preliminary tests, and acceptance tests, hindering required correction of defects in radio components, and electronic units, and soldering.
6. Stiffener ribs on the bearing surface of the inner metal casing are absent, thus lowering resistability to mechanical loads.
7. A clearance between surface of the heat-loaded electronic units and adjacent surface of the inner metal casing is wide.
8. There is a technological clearance between the inner bearing metal casing and the metal base.
An achieved technical result is in wider applicability of the SPI device, increased protection of information and improved characteristics, such as resistance to environmental impacts, higher operating speed, reliability, and multifunctional performance, improvement of mass-dimensional properties and production processability index.